


[Podfic] Twas the Night Before Christmas by Supergeek21

by oakleaf, Supergeek21, TheLordOfLaMancha



Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Download Available, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Inspired by The Night Before Christmas, Love, M/M, Parody, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergeek21/pseuds/Supergeek21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: This is a podfic ofTwas the Night Before Christmas (Ineffable Edition)by Supergeek21.Author summary:My take on what goes on in a Soho bookshop on Christmas Eve night. To be read in the Style of Clement Moore's "Twas the Night Before Christmas."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Twas the Night Before Christmas by Supergeek21

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twas the Night Before Christmas (Ineffable Edition)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285173) by [Supergeek21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergeek21/pseuds/Supergeek21). 



> Thank you to Supergeek21 for giving me permission to podfic this! It was a lot of fun and it's brilliantly and cleverly written. It was a joy to read.
> 
> This podfic was recorded for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020 challenge Tag Team. This challenge had someone else on your team edit the podfic. This podfic was edited by the wonderful oakleaf!

**This is a podfic of**

**_Twas the Night Before Christmas (Ineffable Edition)_ **

**by Supergeek21**

**Author Summary:**

My take on what goes on in a Soho bookshop on Christmas Eve night. To be read in the Style of Clement Moore's "Twas the Night Before Christmas."

**Fandom:** Good Omens

**Pairing(s):** Aziraphale/Crowley

**Original Fiction** :[ by Supergeek21 on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285173)

**Podfic Reader** : [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/works)

**Edited by:** [oakleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf)

**Runs:** 4:03

**Streaming:**

**Download Link:** [.mp3 via the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/twas-the-night-before-christmas_202101/TwasTheNightBeforeChristmas.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Supergeek21 for giving me permission to podfic this!
> 
> The music used in this fic was:
> 
> [_A Peaceful Winter_](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Scott_Holmes/christmas-background-music/a-peaceful-winter) by Scott Holmes Music  
> [ _sleigh ride_](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Dee_Yan-Key/my_christmas_music/10--Dee_Yan-Key-sleigh_ride) by Dee Yan-Key
> 
> This podfic was edited by the wonderful oakleaf.
> 
> Wanna chat? You can find me on tumblr at fishandchipsandvinegar.
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
